ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Schaefer
Maxwell "Max" Josh Schafer better known as his stage name, Max Schaefer is an American born Professional Wrestler currently in negotiations with Two Worlds Wrestling Federation. Max after finishing high school, went to college and that was when he fell in love with wrestling, after finishing up college, Max met Arn Anderson who agreed to help train Tyler and teach him the basics eventually this caught the eye of Bubba Ray Dudley, better now known as Brother Ray, who invited Max to the Team 3D Wrestling School, that he ran along with his (kafaybe) brother, D-Von Dudley, better now known as Brother D-Von. After finishing up at Team 3D's Wrestling School, Max went out on the scope for Wrestling companies looking to hire him. Background Max was born on March 20, 1984 in the heart of New York City, he had a fairly good childhood and was a good kid in school, usually achieving rather high grades, however in eleventh grade his grades started to go down, which forced him to work extra harder, as if he didn't pass he wouldn't graduate high school. Max managed to Graduate High School and went onto college, taking a major in drama, as he was aspiring to become an actor, however he soon got into wrestling and it practically took over his life, so after he finished up college he changed his mind about being an actor and instead took up wrestling, and desperately looked all over the globe, seeking a trainer. It would all pay off for Max as he would meet Arn Anderson, a WWE Hall of Famer who agreed to teach Max the basics needed to be involved in the business, after being trained for two years from Anderson, he caught the eye of Brother Ray, known to most people as Bubba Ray Dudley who offered to finish his training at his wrestling school, that he ran with his (kafaybe) brother, Brother D-Von at the Team 3D Wrestling School. After about two years in the Team 3D Wrestling School, Max looked for a decent company to begin his career. Wrestling career xtreme Wrestling organization (xWo): 2010 Max signed a contract with xtreme Wrestling organization, on January 14, 2010 and was assigned to their Revenge brand under the ring name Max Schaefer, a modified version of his real name. Max made his television debut as a villain on the January 18th edition of Revenge, performing in a dark match before the show as he would go on to win a Battle Royal, winning his first match and is currently scheduled to compete in a Mini version of the Massacre Match at xWo's PPV.. New Year's Massacre. After falling short of winning the mini version of the Massacre Match, being the last man eliminated, Max grew silent and was shortly after released from the company, rumor has it he sustained an injury and was released while rehabbing the injury. Two Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF): 2010-present Max after being cleared to compete, is currently in negotiations with the Two Worlds Wrestling Federation the two sides have yet to come to a deal. After to a three year deal with the 2WWF, Max made his debut on the July 16th edition of Breakdown, defeating Mike Hunt in a quick match, Max is scheduled to compete in an Imprisoned Deliverance Qualifer next week to see if he will be involved in the Imprisoned Deliverance Match at Massacre. Personal life Max is an only child, having been raised by both of his partners, Max was an A+ student throughout Elementary School before running into some trouble in the eleventh grade. Max is dating his high school sweetheart of seven years, Natalie Harper whom he met in his twelfth grade of High School. She was the junior cheer leader for the football team, but was different from the other girls and wasn't interested in all the big muscle and took a liking to Max, before the two began dating. In January 2010, Max and Natalie welcomed their daughter, Isabella "Bella" Natalie Schafer into the world who weighted in at 5 lbs. Moveset Finishing Moves *''Written in Blood'' - (Rolling cutter) – 2010–present *''Angel's Sorrow'' - (STO) - 2010–present *''Touched by an Angel'' - (Reverse STO followed into a Koji Clutch) - 2010–present Signature Moves * "Swept Away" - (Discus Clothesline ) * "N.Y.C - New York Cutter" - (Stone Cold Stunner) * "MA'Xd" - (Charging Clothesline in the corner turned into a running bulldog) * "Big Apple" - (Frog Splash into a crossbody) * "Angel's Way" - (Inverted neckbreaker, Snap DDT combo ) * "B.L.O.O.D" - (Backbreaker, lifted up into either a neckbreaker or Russian legsweep) * "Death Drop" - (Running STO) * "Heaven's Wake" - (Leaping Senton Bomb) * "Hell's Revolt" - (Bicycle kick) * Leg-hook Reverse STO * Enziguri * Snap DDT * Side slam backbreaker * Double knee gutbuster * Inverted STF * Running Swinging Neckbreaker * Sitout shoulder jawbreaker * Rope hung DDT * Tornado DDT * Scoop powerslam * Brainuster * Swinging corner clothesline * Running knee smash to a seated opponent Nicknames * The Angel of Death * The New Blood * The M.A.X (tDw) * Mr. NYC Theme Music * "I Came To Play" performed by Downstait (xWo; January 2010) * "Not Afraid" performed by Eminem (2WWF; July 2010 – present) Championship Success *'Total Destruction Wrestling (TDW)' * TDW Tag Team Championships (with Chris Dunn) (1x) *'xtreme Wrestling organization (xWo)' * None Yet Other Awards/Accomplishments *'Team 3D's Wrestling Academy' * Graduated from Team 3D's Wrestling School *'xtreme Wrestling organization (xWo)' * Signed contract with the xWo (January 14, 2010) * Won debut match on Revenge (January 18, 2010)